


Make You Feel My Love

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Silly, Songfic, clichéd, kinda proud of it i guess, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Stupid little songfic based on one of my all time favorite songs. I dont know how well this turned out but oh well i guess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia isn't blind and she still has the Sight, but she can control it (and "give" it to others) and i think the time frame might be a tad off, but enjoy!

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love 

Misty sniffled, silently shivering in her room. She just beat the shit out of Madison and the realization that she could’ve died was finally beginning to settle in. She was just a pathetic swamp rat, Madison was right. She oughta just leave, Miss Cordelia would do better with the Coven without her here anyway.

“Miss Cordelia..”

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

Cordelia allowed Myrtle to take the other girls and Kyle to bed as she used her powers to restrain Madison and keep her mouth shut while she chewed her out. Telling the young girl to start respecting people, she kept her restrained as the headmistress went upstairs to talk to her swamp queen. 

“Misty.."

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

She knocked softly on the younger witch’s door before entering and seeing Misty curled up on the bed, sobs wracking her body. Quickly shutting the door, she rushed over to the swamp witch and pulled her into her arms. Misty sobbed harder into Cordelia’s shoulder as the headmistress tried to soothe her. It took a bit and she had released Madison, making sure she was safely tucked away in her room. Cordelia felt Misty’s breathing even out, quickly whispering, 

“I hope you think you found your tribe, because i certainly like thinking i’m part of it,”

and quietly slipped from her arms. Misty stirred and complained slightly before falling back into a much needed rest. 

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Cordelia remained out in the greenhouse for the rest of the night. She was alone until she wasn’t anymore. Feeling the swamp witch’s presence made her shiver and smile softly. She turned around to find Misty leaning against the doorjamb, a tiny embarrassed but appreciative smile gracing her features. Cordelia turned around to finish her potion and the younger witch came up and embraced the headmistress from behind. The older woman let out a little squeak, color flooding her cheeks, but nonetheless she took her hand placed it over Misty’s around her neck. The swamp witch never took her eyes off of the potion, but leaned in to Cordelia’s ear and whispered,

“Ya are my tribe, Miss Cordelia..” 

The older witch smiled softly, turning to quickly peck Misty’s cheek before clearing her throat, embarrassed. She handed the younger blonde two flowers, one blue and one black, before telling her to drop them in the beaker. Without moving, Misty did as she was told, her eyes lighting up to an array of colors that burst forth from the concoction. It was beautiful.

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

Misty pushed the potion off to the side and let Cordelia turn, her arms sliding down the headmistress’s sides to rest on her hips. Cordelia’s arms went around the swamp witch’s neck as the two just stared into the other’s eyes. Cordelia was mesmerized by the oceans of blue she found twinkling in the wild blonde’s eyes. It exhilarated her, made her heart go wild, and still had a sense of familiarity to her, a sense of comfort. Misty’s breath caught as she looked into dark brown eyes so intently, one would think she’s looking for the answer to the universe. And if you asked Misty, she would tell you that she thought this set of eyes held exactly that. Both could feel the others hesitance; Cordelia because she wasn’t sure if she was ready to share the darkness that dwelled within her and Misty because she wasn’t sure if she’d be enough for the headmistress. 

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

The two women pressed their foreheads together, no words needed to be said. After a moment, the taller witch pulled back, cupped the headmistress’s cheek and pressed her lips lovingly to the other woman's. Cordelia’s hands wrapped around the wild blonde’s shoulders, the Sight hitting her and visions of them from Misty’s head flooded her vision. The late nights making passionate love, the days spent laughing and making potions in the very greenhouse they stood in now, listening to Stevie. Being together. Being happy. The one thing that went unspoken but that Cordelia received loud and clear was 

“I trust you..” 

Without breaking the kiss, Cordelia moved her hands to Misty’s temples and allowed Misty to see all her similar thoughts. The good, the bad, and the ugly. She pulled back when she felt faint and the need for air grew too great to ignore. Both women breathing heavily, they pressed their foreheads together, again, and Cordelia whispered one thing that thrust them into the rest of their life, paths intertwined, 

“I trust you, too..”


End file.
